Short Stories of Fairy Tail
by Rox289
Summary: NOW, IT'S LISANNA and... (Guess who?) Collection of short stories from the members of Fairy Tail. Romance, Drama, Comedy, Friendship, Members pairing, all of it. Write all of your ideas/suggestion/critics, and story request to the Review box below. Happy reading and thank you ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ini cerita pertama dari kumpulan cerita pendek para member Fairy Tail.**

**Untuk cerita pertama, pairing Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Selamat membaca, minna! :D**

**_"True love doesn't end happily, because true love doesn't have an ending."_**

**__**Lucy Heartfilia terlihat begitu depresi dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya sedang buntu, tidak ada ide yang muncul dari otaknya. Lucy menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap datang sebuah ide brilian untuk novelnya itu. Ketika ia sedang berusaha berpikir...

"LUCEEEEE!" seorang lelaki berteriak keras dan masuk ke kamar Lucy melalui jendela.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG MASUKLAH LEWAT PINTUUUUUU!" Lucy yang begitu depresi, kesal, marah, meneriaki lelaki berambut pink dengan sangar. Ia seperti singa betina yang dibangunkan dari hibernasinya dan sepertinya sepasang tanduk sudah mencuat dari kepalanya.

"Go... Gomen..." ucap lelaki berambut pink dan kucing terbang bewarna biru itu bersamaan dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lucy mencoba meredam emosinya dan kembali fokus pada selembar kertas di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas dan tatapannya begitu serius. Ya, dia harus menyelesaikan novelnya itu.

"Kau sibuk, Luce?"

"Lucyyyy, kamarmu sangat berantakan~"

"Kalian tidak bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk apa?!" Lucy kembali mengamuk.

Kucing bewarna biru itu sontak terbang menjauhi Lucy dan menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok kamar Lucy dengan ekpresi wajah ketakutan. Lucy Heartfilia kalau sedang marah seperti ini terlihat seribu kali lebih menakutkan daripada Erza Scarlet.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Luce?" tanya lelaki berambut pink itu terduduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Aku... Hanya sedang buntu," ucap Lucy pelan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap datar nakamanya itu.

"Tentang novelmu?" tanya lelaki itu dan Lucy hanya mengangguk lemas. Lelaki berambut pink itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tatapan serius.

"Oke, Luce. Cerita apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Lucy terdiam sesaat, "Aku hanya bingung dengan akhir ceritanya."

"Kau tidak membuat cerita tentang kita?" Pipi lelaki itu tiba-tiba memerah, begitu juga Lucy.

Lucy lalu terduduk tegak dengan jantung yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ma-maksutmu?" tanya Lucy gagap.

"Kalau kau tidak ada ide, kau bisa menceritakan kisah cinta kita," ucap Natsu lembut. Lelaki itu menyengir lebar ke arah Lucy.

Lucy yang menatap Natsu hanya _speechless_ dan mencoba menahan jantungnya agar tidak loncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Apakah Natsu serius?

"Tapi tunggu dulu," ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau menuliskan kisah cinta kita, aku tidak ingin kisah kita berakhir bahagia," jawab Natsu serius.

"A-apa?!"

Hati Lucy yang mulanya seakan menari-nari tiada henti kini berubah 180 derajat. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan susah bernafas. Perutnya mual dan tidak karuan. Jantungnya serasa tertusuk pedang tertajam Erza Scarlet. Lelaki ini... Tidak ingin berakhir bahagia dengannya? Itu artinya... Ada kemungkinan suatu saat nanti... Mereka... Berpisah? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Natsu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Luce? Kau menangis?" tanya Natsu polos.

Lucy merasakan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia, tidak menangis! Lucy meraba pipinya dan beberapa air mata pun akhirnya keluar dari iris coklatnya.

"A-Aku tau. Kita... Mungkin tidak berakhir bahagia..." ucap Lucy sendu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh dagunya dan mengarahkan kepala Lucy hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap dalam. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Manis. Apa artinya ini semua? Natsu...

"Aku tidak ingin kisah cintaku denganmu berakhir bahagia, karena aku tau, cinta sejati itu tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Natsu Dragneel tersenyum begitu manis dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat, mereka ingin waktu berhenti berputar, untuk saat ini. Bagi Natsu, Lucy adalah segalanya. Ia tidak mungkin berpisah dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan senyuman cinta itu tidak hilang.

_"I love you, Luce..."_

_"I love you more, Natsu."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepertinya pairing yang satu ini cukup dinanti :D**

**Special request from Lyvia Fullbuster-san.**

**P.S. Uzumina Ai-chan, savirajung-san, Coco Fullbuster-san, here's GrayJuvia story.**

**Happy reading, minna :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser**

**_"Just know I'm right here hoppin' that you'll come in with the rain."_**

Senja yang kelabu memayungi Magnolia. Ini tidak seperti senja yang biasanya di musim panas. Ya, gadis hujan itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Juvia Lockser termenung memandangi bayangan dirinya di permukaan sungai yang tenang. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan dahinya berkerut. Matanya terpejam sesaat dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Gray Fullbuster. Lelaki itu... Lupa dengan janji mereka? Juvia sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam tapi sosok Ice Mage itu tidak juga muncul. Juvia... Begitu kecewa.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Semakin lama semakin deras. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat yang teduh agar tidak kehujanan. Namun tidak untuk Juvia. Kakinya melangkah dengan lemas menuju rumahnya dan membiarkan seluruh badannya basah terkena hujan.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menunduk, menutupi air matanya yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Juvia menyukai hujan. Hujan, dengan sempurna, dapat menutupi air matanya.

Ia tiba di rumahnya yang sederhana dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Juvia membuka lebar jendela kamarnya, berharap angin malam juga deru hujan bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Namun sepertinya pemikirannya itu tidak berhasil. Langit begitu gelap. Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan. Hembusan angin malam bercampur percikan air hujan berdatangan memasuki kamarnya.

"G... Gray-sama..." Ucapnya lirih. "Gray-sama..."

Juvia tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menutup kedua matanya yang sudah banjir dengan bulir-bulir air mata. Ia terisak. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya lalu melepaskan semua kesedihannya.

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!"

Juvia berteriak dengan sangat keras. Ia begitu depresi. Ia... Sudah lelah. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk membuat lelaki itu 'melihat'-nya, mengakui kehadirannya, menyadari perasaannya, dan merasakan sebentuk cinta yang ia punya. Setelah sekian lama ia mengejar _Ice Mage_ itu, kini ia tersadar... Ia telah tiba dibatas lelahnya.

"Kau... Dimana... G... Gray-sama..."

Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mencari lelaki itu. Pita suaranya seperti hampir putus untuk memanggil nama lelaki itu.

"Gray-sama."

Juvia berulang kali menyebut nama itu, menyebutnya dari kedua bibirnya, hingga ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Badannya begitu lemas, kepalanya sangat pusing. Kakinya tidak kuat menompang tubuhnya lagi dan dalam hitungan detik, Juvia terkapar di lantai kamarnya.

.

.

.

_"Juvia? Kau sudah bangun?"_

Suara itu... Apakah Juvia sedang bermimpi? Ya, sepertinya itu mimpi. Kalau itu mimpi, Juvia rela menukarkan apa saja yang ia punya untuk tidak beranjak dari mimpinya itu.

_"Juvia..."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Juvia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan ketika ia melihat dengan jelas sosok pemilik suara itu, Juvia terkejut tidak percaya dan langsung terduduk.

"G... Gray-sama?!"

Iris hitam Juvia sedikit bergetar melihat Gray Fullbuster terduduk di hadapannya, di kamarnya!

"Gr-Gray-sama... Sejak kapan-? Bagaimana bisa-? Apa yang terjadi-?" Juvia panik sendiri menyadari kedatangan Gray.

"Aku menemukanmu tertidur di lantai. Kau seharusnya mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian kering, lalu tidur di tempat tidur, dan jendela itu. Kenapa membuka jendela selebar itu di malam hari? Kalau ada penjahat yang masuk lalu melukai dirimu bagaimana?"

Juvia bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari serentetan kalimat Gray. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena Gray bersamanya saat ini namun sedih jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Juvia sudah menunggu Gray-sama selama dua jam namun Gray-sama tidak datang. Juvia... Membiarkan jendela itu terbuka karena Juvia sudah lelah memanggil nama Gray-sama. Jika Gray-sama tahu, Juvia semalaman berharap Gray-sama datang menemui Juvia disini, bersama dengan rerintikan hujan. Juvia... Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Juvia sudah mencoba menunjukkan perasaan Juvia kepada Gray-sama, tapi Gray-sama sepertinya tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Juvia. Mungkin Juvia jahat, tapi Juvia... Sudah sampai diambang lelah Juvia..."

Air mata Juvia perlahan berjatuhan. Gadis berambut biru itu samakin tertunduk dan berusaha tidak terisak. Namun Gray bisa menyadari kedua tangan Juvia menggenggam selimutnya dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Gray-sama tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun," Juvia memotong kalimat Gray yang belum tuntas. "Bagi Juvia, itu semua sudah tidak berarti lagi. Perasaan Juvia, cinta Juvia, semuanya sudah lenyap."

"Sebenarnya aku, sama sekali tidak ada, dan tidak pernah ada perasaan sekecil apapun kepadamu."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**MIRAJANE STRAUSS & LAXUS DREYAR**

**_"What's been done is done."_**

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur Magnolia di luar sana. Sambaran petir menggelegar beberapa kali dan langit sangat gelap. Tak ada setitik pun cahaya matahari terlihat.

_"Mira-nee..."_

_"Lisanna! Jangan pergi! Bertahanlah. Lisanna! Buka matamu! Lisanna! _Don't die! Don't die_! LISANNA!"_

Mirajane membuka matanya. Itu hanya mimpi, semuanya hanya mimpi. Lisanna... Adiknya itu... Itu semua pasti hanya mimpi. Matanya perlahan berlinang air mata. Badannya sangat susah untuk digerakkan. Beberapa bagian badannya terbalut dengan perban putih. Beberapa bagian di punggungnya bewarna ungu kehijauan akibat lebam.

Ia mulai terisak. Isakannya semakin lama semakin keras hingga menjadi sebuah tangisan kepedihan. Lisanna. Ia harus bertemu dengan Lisanna. Sekarang juga!

BRUKK!

Kakinya tidak mampu menompang badannya. Ia tersungkur di lantai ruangan kesehatan Fairy Tail. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan air mata yang sudah sangat membasahi pipinya, namun tetap juga tidak berhasil.

"_Sial!_" umpatnya dalam hati. _"Kau harus bangun, Mirajane. Bangunlah sekarang juga!"_

Emosinya begitu meluap. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benci menjadi lemah! Ia harus bertemu dengan adiknya sekarang juga!

Aura magis hitam mendadak menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya bergetar. Pupil matanya mengecil. Telinganya meruncing seperti telinga peri. Taringnya menajam. Kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi cakar yang amat tajam. Urat-urat di sekitar matanya mencuat dengan sangat jelas. Beberapa bagian kulitnya menjadi bersisik.

"MIRAJANE!" Suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik pintu. Pria berambut kuning itu berlari dan terkejut melihat kondisi mage _take-over _muda itu. "_Sh*t! _Mirajane, kau harus berhenti sekarang juga!"

Laxus Dreyar yang baru berusia 21 tahun itu mencengkram pundak Mirajane yang terduduk di lantai dan hampir bertransformasi. Tidak akan lama lagi Mirajane menjadi transformasi sempurnanya dan sebelum itu terjadi, Laxus harus mencegah Mirajane. Bagaimana bisa penyihir _take-over _berbadan kecil ini mampu bertransformasi dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini?!

"Mirajane, berhentilah!"

"Per-pergilah... La-xus..."

Suara Mirajane terdengar terputus-putus. Cakarnya mencengkram erat lengan Laxus yang berotot dan Laxus bisa merasakan cakar-cakar Mirajane mulai menembus kulitnya.

"Mira, kau harus mendengarkanku. Berhentilah!" suara Laxus meninggi seiring dengan kekuatan _Demon _Mirajane yang semakin menguat. Mirajane tidak akan bisa bertahan bila terus bertransformasi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gadis ini bisa kehilangan nyawanya!

"Li-Lisanna... A-Aku... Harus... Me-nemuinya... Li-Lisanna..."

Aura sihir hitam itu semakin menyelimuti badan Mirajane dan Mirajane sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Matanya sudah gelap, begitu juga hatinya. Sudah dipenuhi oleh jiwa _Demon-_nya.

"Me-nyingkir...lah..." transformasi Mirajane semakin menjadi dan Laxus sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Lisanna tidak akan tenang jika melihatmu seperti ini!"

Satu kalimat Laxus menyadarkan Mirajane. Badan Mirajane berhenti bergetar. Pupil matanya perlahan kembali seperti semula. Telinganya juga kembali pada bentuk awalnya, bentuk manusianya.

Air mata perlahan berjatuhan dari kedua iris biru Mirajane. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bersandar pada dada bidang penyihir petir itu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat kaus cokelat Laxus. Air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan dan Laxus mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sebelah lengannya memeluk pundak Mirajane hangat.

"Berhentilah menangis..." ucap Laxus pelan.

"A-Aku... Hiks... Li-san-na..." kalimat Mirajane terputus-putus oleh isakannya namun Laxus tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis manis itu.

"Ssstt..." Laxus berbisik pelan, mencoba menghentikan kalimat Mirajane yang masih dalam pelukannya. "Kenyataan itu tidak selamanya manis dan kau harus menghadapinya."

"Li-sanna... Aku... Ti-tidak bisa... Me-nolongnya..."

"_What's been done is done, sweetheart. There's no way to turn it back to the normal part. But you have to remember, you still have me. Don't worry."_

**A/N: Seperti biasa, Review anda semua akan sangat berharga untuk saya :)**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya *hug***


	4. Chapter 4

**As a promise to everyone who loves this pairing.**

**Happy reading, minna! :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

**GRAY FULLBUSTER & ERZA SCARLET**

_**"This is an eternal ice, it won't get melt even it's 100 degress Celcius on Earth."**_

"A-Apa ini?" Erza Scarlet terlihat begitu terkejut ketika ia mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam terletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

Rambut merahnya tergerai dan sedikit acak-acakan karena ia baru saja bangun tidur. Tangannya meraih kotak hitam itu lalu membukanya. Matanya terbelalak cukup besar dan mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk baju _armor _kecil terlihat begitu mempesona. Mata Erza tidak mengecil sedikit pun, ia masih terpukau dengan benda mungil itu.

Ia menyentuh liontin kalung itu dan sedikit terkejut. Liontin itu dingin, sangat dingin, seperti sebuah es. Es? Tunggu dulu. Otaknya berputar mencari sebuah terkaan. Hanya ada satu nama yang muncul di otaknya ketika kata 'es' melintas di pikirannya.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Ketika Erza sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Levy McGarden muncul dari pintu secara tiba-tiba. Dan dengan refleks yang secepat kilat, Erza menyembunyikan kotak kecil itu di balik punggunggnya.

"Le-Levy..."

"Selamat pagi, Erza. Maaf aku mengganggumu tapi kita harus ke _guild _sekarang juga. Jadi, bersiaplah," Levy tersenyum begitu lebar kepada dirinya dan Erza hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sejenak ia melupakan kotak kecil itu dan bersiap menuju _guild _kebanggaannya, Fairy Tail. Selama di _guild _Erza tidak membahas sedikit pun tentang apa yang ia temukan pagi ini. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu karena ia rasa itu adalah urusan pribadinya. Seharian ini ia tidak mengambil misi atau semacamnya dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Kau mau pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Mirajane Strauss.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang saja. Sampai jumpa."

Erza Scarlet berjalan menuju pintu _guild _dan menjauh menuju Fairy Hills. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu membuntutinya dari belakang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi hingga akhirnya ia tahu seseorang sedang mengikutinya.

"Siapa disana?!" Erza sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Hei hei, tenanglah," suara seorang pria yang cukup berat terdengar dari balik pepohonan.

"Gray? Kau kah itu?"

Wajah tampan Gray Fullbuster perlahan muncul dari balik pepohonan, di bawah terpaan sinar bulan purnama.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Erza seraya melangkah menuju tempat Gray berpijak.

"Aku… Menunggumu," jawab Gray pelan dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Menungguku?"

"Ya, menunggumu," ucap Gray meyakinkan Erza. "Liontin itu… Sangat cocok untukmu."

Erza sedikit terkejut dan memperhatikan liontin yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Benda ini… Darimu?" Tanya Erza, namun Gray hanya tersenyum. "Dalam rangka apa kau memberikannya padaku? Maksudku ini bukan hari Valentine. Dan bagaimana bisa benda ini ada di kamarku?! Kau menyelinap ke Fairy Hills?! Tidak-Kau menyelinap ke kamar-"

Jari telunjuk Gray mendarat di bibir Erza dan Erza cukup terkejut, sementara Gray tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Pertama, iya. Liontin itu dariku. Kedua, aku tidak menyelinap ke Fairy Hills, apalagi ke kamarmu. Ketiga, kau tidak tahu ini hari apa?" ucap Gray.

"Ti-Tidak," Erza Scarlet sudah cukup gugup dan ia yakin pipinya sudah sangat merah dibuat oleh _ice mage _ini.

"Kau-sungguh-sungguh-tidak-tahu?" Gray menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak, Gray. Memangnya ini hari apa sih?" Erza terlihat begitu kesal dan Gray tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa!"

"_Okay okay._ Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Liontin itu bukan liontin biasa. Liontin itu terbuat dari es abadi murni yang hanya ada di daratan kutub. Liontin ini tidak akan meleleh sekalipun Bumi mencapai titik 100 derajar Celcius," ucap Gray lalu kembali tersenyum cukup manis dan membuat jantung Sang Titania hampir berdegup 2 kali lebih kencang. "Dan aku suka kau menyukainya."

"La-Lalu? I-ini hari apa?" Erza mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar tidak gugup.

"Mungkin Titania-ku ini sudah sangat sibuk dengan segudang misinya, sampai-sampai ia lupa hari pentingnya sendiri. _H__appy birthday, My Erza."_

Gray mengecup bibir wanita yang ia cintai itu, di bawah sinar rembulan yang begitu terang hingga membuat susana di sekeliling mereka terasa begitu romantis. Erza tidak bisa mengelak maupun menghindar. Ia senang, gembira, bahagia, semuanya. Dan yang pasti, pipinya kini sudah memerah, semerah rambut _scarlet-_nya.

* * *

**Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk update yang cukup lama .**

**Semoga ceritanya memuaskan dan menghibur minna-san :)**

**Jangan lupa isi Review box-nya ya :D**

**Hug and kiss,**

**-Rox289-**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**GAJEEL REDFOX & PANTHERLILY**

**_"Lily, you have a bad luck today."_**

Siang yang cerah di Fairy Tail. Bukan Fairy Tail namanya kalau tidak ribut, ricuh, dan berantakan.

"Hmm, mereka tidak akan pernah berubah," Charla, _exceed _berbulu putih itu menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Mereka memang begitu," ucap Pantherlily, sebenarnya cukup 'Lily'.

"Charla, kau makan ikan denganku?" Happy muncul dengan seekor ikan hasil tangkapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," jawab Charla, sedikit dingin.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Happy. Sesaat kemudian, badannya menegang, kedua bola matanya membesar dan bergetar cukup hebat. Ia berkeringat dingin. Tidak. Salah satu dari temannya, _exceed _hitam itu... Akan bernasib buruk!

"Ada apa Charla?" tanya Happy yang mulai khawatir.

"I-Itu... Ramalanku..." Charla berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meskipun ia telah 'melihat' sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada temannya.

"Ramalanmu? Kau melihat apa? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti melihat seekor ikan yang besar dan enak. Aku suuuukaaaa ikan," Happy menggulung lidahnya dan mulai membayangkan imajinasinya itu.

"Bukan itu, _Baka_!" bentak Charla.

"Lalu?"

"Itu... Lily," jawab Charla dengan sedikit sedih dan matanya menyendu.

"Oi oi, ada apa denganku?" tanya Lily mendatangi Charla.

"Aku baru mendapat 'penerawangan' dan itu tentangmu," jawab Charla.

"Apa aku akan mendapat sekarung kiwi?" tanya Lily polos.

"Kenapa semua orang di _guild _ini pikirannya hanya makanan saja sih?!" Charla berteriak kesal dan menghela nafas, "Kau tidak bernasib baik hari ini, Lily."

"Ma-Maksutmu?" tanya Lily yang mulai keringat dingin, ia cukup takut dengan ramalan Charla karena _exceed _yang satu ini tidak pernah salah dalam meramalkan masa depan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihat kau berteriak kesakitan," jawab Charla.

"Lily, aku turut sedih mendengarnya," ucap Happy. "Kau mau ikanku?"

Lily tidak menghiraukan ucapan Happy. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah perkataan Charla. Ia tidak bernasib baik hari ini. Itu artinya ia akan 'apes'.

BRAK!

"LILYYYYYYY!"

Semua mata tertuju pada _iron dragon slayer _berambut lebat itu. Ia membanting pintu dan berteriak-teriak mencari _exceed_-nya.

"Gajeel, aku disini," Lily melambaikan tangannya.

"Ternyata kau disini! Ayo, ikut aku!" Gajeel tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Lily.

"Oi oi. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lily.

"Aku sudah menciptakan 13 lagu dan kau harus mendengarkannya. Gihi~" jawab Gajeel dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"M-Matilah Lily," ucap Happy dengan tatapan kosong dan ikan yang sedaritadi di tangannya sudah terjatuh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Charla.

"Mendengarkan Gajeel bernyanyi sama dengan **'kau-dengan-sukarela-memecahkan-gendang-telingamu**," ucap Happy dan Charla, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi patung.

Di tempat lain...

_"Langit begitu biru... Begitu indah... Seperti diriku saat bersamamuuuuuuuu..."_

Gajeel begitu fokus pada lagu baru ciptaannya, begitu mendalami dan menjiwai.

Pantherlily sudah terbaring di rerumputan, tidak berdaya. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan gendang telinganya terasa sudah pecah.

"GAJEEEELL!" teriak Lily dengan kedua tangan menutup telingan, mencoba menghentikan majikannya itu namun Gajeel terlalu bersemangat.

_"Walau badai gelombang menerpaaaa... Kuakan selalu melindungimu..."_

"Mendengarkan Gajeel bernyanyi adalah sebuah 'kesialan'. Sungguh-sungguh kesialan," dan detik itu juga, Pantherlily kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

**Maaf sekali lagi untuk update yg begitu lama ToT**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang menarik, hanya mencoba menyelipkan sedikit 'comedy' hihi~**

**Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter selanjutnya:**

**_"Tidak bisakah kau... Melupakannya? Walaupun sedetik? Lihatlah aku, Juvia. Aku selalu ada untukmu..."_**

**Sepertinya anda tahu siapa pairing ini :D**

**Review-nya jangan lupa ya, minna!**

**Me love you *smooch***


	6. Chapter 6

**Proudly present for Juvia-Lyon fans all around the world.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Juvia Loxar and Lyon Vustia**

**_"And I believe, love will grow between us."_**

"Juvia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"U-Uh I-Iya."

"Kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini," Cana Alberona mengemukakan opininya.

Gadis berambut biru di depannya itu hanya tertunduk. Tatapannya kosong. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Cana bertanya pada gadis itu, namun gadis itu tidak meresponnya dan tetap berjalan. "Juvia!"

"Aku lihat Juvia tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Mirajane Strauss menatap nakama-nya itu cemas.

"Tch," Cana semakin kesal. "Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Gray. Si cabul itu juga tidak muncul seharian ini."

Juvia Loxar berjalan dengan pelan dan lemas. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tatapan matanya masih kosong. Hatinya sangat tidak karuan hari ini.

"Gadis secantik dirimu tidak baik melamun ketika sedang berjalan."

Perhatian Juvia teralihkan kepada seorang pria berambut putih yang sejak entah kapan berjalan di sisi kanannya.

"Ly-Lyon-sama!"

Lyon Vustia, penyihir Lamia Scale itu tersenyum begitu manis ketika gadis hujan itu menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau terlihat... Tidak bersemangat. Karena 'dia'?" Lyon menekan kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun Juvia hanya tertunduk lemas. "Ayo, aku traktir es krim."

Lyon menarik tangan Juvia berlari kecil menuju taman Magnolia. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Juvia, yang ada hanya rasa terkejut dan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Lyon memberikan se-_cup _es krim kepada Juvia.

"Terimakasih," jawab Juvia pelan.

Mereka berdua terduduk berdampingan di bangku taman kota Magnolia, di bawah pepohonan rindang yang besar.

Gadis hujan itu masih tertunduk dan melamun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam es krim yang baru saja ia terima dari Lyon. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan es krimnya, hanya ia merasa... Tidak bisa menyantap es krim itu.

Lyon yang menatap Juvia, tanpa gadis itu sadari, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak suka ekspresi itu."

"U-Uh, Gray-sam-, ah ma-maksud Juvia Lyon-sama!" Juvia cepat-cepat memperbaiki ucapannya dengan gelagapan dan sedikit heboh. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jantung Lyon seolah berhenti berdetak beberapa detik ketika gadis itu salah mengucapkan namanya. Gray. Dia bukan Gray. Dia bukan Gray Fullbuster. Dia Lyon, Lyon Vustia!

"Juvia."

"Maafkan Juvia, Lyon-sama. Maaf. Juvia sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," Juvia beribu kali mengucapkan maaf kepada Lyon, membungkuk berulang kali namun pria di depannya itu tidak bergerak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kedua tangan Lyon memegang pundak Juvia dan seketika itu Juvia mematung.

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?" Tanya Lyon dingin.

_"Lyon-sama..." _Juvia terdiam. Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Kalaupun harus, ia ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Jawab aku, Juvia."

Mata Lyon menatap Juvia tajam, dalam, seakan sudah kalap dimakan cinta buta.

"Ju-Juvia..." Juvia terbata menjawab pertanyaan Lyon. Dia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan perasaannya. Ia sudah lelah mencoba meraih Gray, namun di sisi lain nama Gray masih terukir di hatinya. Dan Lyon... Dia...

"Huh. Sepertinya kau begitu mencintainya," ucap Lyon menundukkan kepalanya.

Lyon tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari bibir gadis itu. Ia sudah tau jawabannya. Dadanya sesak, terlalu susah untuk bernafas. Gadis ini...

"Lyon-sama..."

"Tidak bisakah kau... Melupakannya? Walaupun sedetik? Lihatlah aku, Juvia. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu mengharapkanmu sementara kau sibuk mengejar keparat it-"

"Lyon-sama!"

"Dan sekarang kau marah aku menyebutnya 'keparat'?! Taukah kau kalau kau dan dia itu tidak ada bedanya?!"

Emosi Lyon mencapai batas amannya. Pegangan Lyon pada bahu Juvia bertambah erat hingga membuat Juvia ketakutan. Lyon berusaha meredam emosinya, sementara Juvia masih terpatung, mencoba menahan air matanya dan badannya agar tidak semakin gemetaran.

"Kalian berdua... Sama-sama buta. Sama-sama tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang begitu mencintai kalian, mengharapkan kalian, dan membutuhkan kalian."

Jantung Juvia serasa ditebas. Bagaimana bisa Lyon berpikiran seperti itu? Apakah dirinya juga demikian? Tanpa ia sadari, air mata membasahi pipinya seiring dengan jatuhnya hujan. Semakin lama semakin lebat dan Juvia tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Lyon mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Seharusnya ia tidak seemosi ini. Bagaimanapun juga Juvia masih memiliki hak untuk tidak bersamanya. Tapi salahkah bila ia mengharapkan gadis itu?

"Gomen, Lyon-sama..." Juvia hanya bisa terisak pelan.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah kesempatan darimu, Juvia. Aku bersumpah. Aku akan membuktikan cintaku kepadamu dengan berbagai cara, hingga samudera tidak menyentuh dasar lautan lagi."

Tatapan Lyon begitu lembut, tulus, dan dalam hingga membuat hati Juvia bergetar cukup hebat.

**_"_**_And I believe, love will grow between us, Juvia."_

* * *

_**Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini** :)_

_**As always, mohon saran maupun kritik anda melalui Review box dibawah ya**  
_

_**Apapun itu, saya akan sangat senang menerimanya :)**_

_**Bow,**_

_**-Rox289-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandez**

**_"Don't you remember the reason you won't forget me?"_**

"You always tell me everything will be alright, don't you?"

"I do, but this time isn't the same, Erza."

"Why the hell is this time isn't the same? Could you please, at least, explain to me why you have to follow that damn council? It isn't your fault. You were under Ultear's control that time and you have to say the truth to the council! The one who betrayed the council was Ultear. The one who released the R-System was Ultear. The one who destroyed the Tower of Paradise was Ultear. That was Ultear, Jellal, not you!"

"Calm down, Erza…"

"How can I calm down while you are going to be arrested for the rest of your life for something you've never done?!"

The red haired mage clenched her knuckles tightly 'till they're turning white. Anger and disappointment became on in her eyes. Her teeth gritted inside her jaw. She couldn't let that council brought her love to the jail. She couldn't let them get separated for the second time. She just couldn't let him go.

"Erza…"

The blue haired man stepped forward, getting closer to the one he loved. He stepped slowly then grabbed her hands in his. He rubbed them with his thumbs, making some circle moving with softness. This time could be the last time he saw her before trapped on the prison. Trapped on the prison for something he'd never done.

She could feel tears started to fill her eyes. Hot tears weren't something you could expect to see from the Great Titania of Fairy Tail, but this time, however, she was still a woman who had someone she loved deep in her heart, someone who needed to love and to be loved, and which women wouldn't cry when the man they loved was going to be arrested for unspecified priod?

"Erza, look at me…" he pulled up her chin to meet his onyx eyes. Those eyes of her were something he would desperately miss and her hair… "I promise you, everything's gonna be okay. No one can hurt me, nor you. No one can pull us apart from each other. I will always in your heart no matter how far we are…"

"Then tell me you'll be back to me. Tell me we're gonna work it out again from the start. Tell me you won't forget me. Tell me, Jellal…"

She began to sob, then cried. Crying for something she's going to let go, something she'd been fighting for the first time she met him, something the world couldn't give her the same happiness like he was around.

Jellal couldn't stand the crying Erza. Seeing Erza cried wasn't something he liked. Every single teardrop that fell from her eyes was just like her sword that stabbed his body deeply. He pulled her closer and hugged her in his chest. _This was one of the worst moments in his life._

Erza became more relax when those arms lingered on her. She felt so calm, so warm, and so secure. There, in his arms, was where she belongs should be. She rested her head to his board chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of his.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember the reason you won't forget me?"

Erza looked to his eyes deeply, meaningfully. There was something in his eyes that fascinated her, something that told her to not break her gaze.

"Your hair…" Jellal combed her hair with his fingers. "Your scarlet hair is the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. The scarlet color like when the sun gets to set on the horizon. It's so calm, so in peace. That's why I love you… That's why I never forget…"

He ended his answer with a chaste kiss on her lips with his. A kiss that told her that he would never forget her. A kiss that guaranteed her that he would comeback to her. A kiss that promised her that he was always hers no matter what would come after them.

And that kiss was the gentlest, kindest, most peaceful kiss Erza Scarlet ever had.

* * *

**I'M BACK! Yuhuuuuu~~~~**

**Maaf untuk hiatus mendadak yang sangat teramat lama ini. Maaaf sebesar-besarnya *bow***

**Sesuatu telah mengganggu kemesraan saya dengan ide-ide FF dan tentu saja kemesraan dgn pembaca semuanya. (Well, you can yell at me as loud as you want. Flames, curses, anything I'm ready for it.)**

**Maaf jga kalau chapter kali ini pakai bhasa Inggris.**

**Well, I think I might write another chapter in English due to my ****improvisation in it.**

**I'll try to keep it on but I can't promise you. I made it in just 15 minutes. Believe it or not it depends on you but I tell you the truth, you my awesome readers!**

******Last, tell me about you think! ;)**

******I've missed you so much guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden**

**_"You're the most difficult book I've ever read."_**

"What the hell is this book?!"

"I just need you to look up for these words and the meaning of them, not to read the whole vocabulary."

"But I've been looking up the words and I got nothing!"

"Look clearer, Gajeel."

"I do, shrimp."

"Then be patient."

"This book is the problem. This isn't completely containing the words you've been looking for. Gah, this is useless."

"Urgh, you… STUPID STUPID STUPID GAJEEL!"

Levy threw few books to Gajeel and cried out loud. She's very frustrated. She didn't have energy left anymore. She'd been spending her time in the library for the past 3 hours with the iron dragon slayer, trying to translate an ancient scroll that had important information for her research. She'd asked the great Gajeel Redfox for help and he agreed. But now, why he'd been soooooo annoying?! He should have been helping her, not complaining the dictionary, and fucked up her mood.

Gajeel blocked the books with his hand crossed. When he heard Levy started crying, he looked at the small figure in front of her. Women could be so troublesome sometime, indeed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked blankly.

Levy looked at him with teary eyes.

"You…" she sobbed.

"Yes?"

"You…" her teeth gritted. "You're so annoying, Gajeel."

"W-What?!"

"I know you don't like this kind of stuff but you've agreed to help me. I know you're not interesting in books even a bit. I know you prefer take a fight with the men in the hall than to be here with me. I know you'd rather train with Lily than look up the meaning of ancient words you haven't ever heard. But I try to figure you out, Gajeel. I try to understand you. I try to get closer to when you don't even notice it. I've been trying this the whole time but you're seem so blind?!"

Gajeels' eyes went wide when Levy finished her speech. The blue-haired girl panted and bit her lower lip. She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes from falling down her face. She knew what did she just say to him a moment ago and she knew pretty well Gajeel would think that it was just her emotion.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered weakly.

Gajeel didn't take a move. He froze in his state and kept looking at her. He was sure that he didn't listen her wrong that his ears were working very very very well as a dragon slayer. Then what should he say now? He wasn't an expert if it came to love matter.

"You better go."

"I won't…"

"Why?"

Gajeel stared at the Script Mage for awhile. There was something about that small figure. Well, Levy McGarden was the smartest mage in Fairy Tail. All she spoke about was always about knowledge and ancient things. She was a bookworm indeed. But then, she wasn't too crazy over her ancient world. She could be a charming girl and a very understanding woman, especially toward him.

"Because I said so, shrimp."

Levy frown. Her lips went downward when Gajeel didn't give her the response she'd expected.

"Once iron, still iron," Levy mumbled.

"What did you say?" Gajeel asked.

"First time you attacked me when you're still in Phantom, I hated you with everything I had. I swore I'll kill you. But when you saved me from Laxus, I knew I was wrong. Deep in your heart, you're still a human, you still have a soft side. Even if you're so scary outside, who knows you got a kitten heart," Levy chuckled a bit and went on, "You might think I'm just a little weak Script mage, but I'd done my best to get stronger, just to get you to notice me. I'll try to figure you out, to understand you well when everyone seems keep their distance from you, to trust you when everyone puts their doubt on you, to make sure you won't hurt me and my guild again."

Gajeel blinked. "Levy…"

"'Levy'? Hmm… I bet this is the first time you call me by name. You usually call me 'shrimp'. I don't even know what similarity I have with shrimp. I don't even have red skin and my backbone seems straight."

"Urgh… You know I'm not an expert with those kinds of words… And feelings… And women…"

Levy stared deeply to the iron dragon slayer. Those red eyes stared at her back with something she didn't understand, but one thing, Gajeel wasn't a stoic dragon slayer like everyone said. A Gajeel Redfox still had a heart, he didn't just know how to use it properly.

Levy sighed. She gave that guy an innocent smile and whispered to his ear, "You know Gajeel, you're the most difficult book I've ever read."

* * *

**A/N: Here we go again, guys… Yosh, Gajeel dan Levy… Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah sesuai dengan perkiraan anda sekalian? Well, saya harap anda senang dan terpuaskan. Amiiin.**

**So guys, I still keeping track on this ff and hope you'll get along with me no matter what. I still need your feedback, my wonderful readers! Your review will be my spirit to keep on writing and doing my best.**

**Review yah my great readers. I love you all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Wendy Marvell & Romeo Conbolt**

**_"Ayah kamu guru fisika ya?"_**

Suatu siang yang terik di Magnolia... Di tengah-tengah keributan dan kegilaan _guild _Fairy Tail...

"Ayah kamu guru fisika ya?" Romeo Conbolt menghampiri dragon slayer termuda berambut biru.

"N-nani?"

Wendy yang tadinya hanya duduk tenang berbincang dengan Charla terkejut dengan pertanyaan Romeo yang sedikit... Aneh.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Romeo? Kalau tidak penting, pergi saja."

"Ch-Charla..."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, Charla. Ne, Wendy. Jawab saja. Apa ayahmu seorang guru fisika?" Romeo bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Wendy terdiam sejenak. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah ia temui. Yang muncul dipikirannya ketika orang-orang menanyakan orang tuanya adalah sosok Grandeeney. Naga langit berbulu putih yang baik hati. Apa Grandeeney pernah menjadi guru fisika? Apa Grandeeney selalu menghitung kecepatan gelombang _Dragon Roar-_nya? Atau menghitung daya angkat juga tubuhnya juga energi yang ia keluarkan setiap kali ia terbang?

"S-sepertinya begitu, Romeo-san. Ada apa?"

"Pantas saja. Soalnya bayangan kamu **nyata, tegak, dan diperbesar** di hatiku."

Seketika itu Wendy merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik, terkejut oleh _gombalan _Romeo.

* * *

**A/N: maaf kalau sedikit gila, ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepala hihi bagaimana menurut anda? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bickslow & Lisanna Strauss**

**_"I watched it begin again."_**

Letting go isn't something easy to do when you're trapped on a triangle love, but is there something else you can do when you _are _standing between two people who loves each other? Well, happiness is something you can see, something you can feel, something you can hear, but _sometimes _something you can't have.

And here she was, sitting calmly in the middle of rowdy, crazy, yet lovely guild, Fairy Tail. She sighed and smiled. She did the right thing, letting the dragon slayer and the Celestial mage got together and she didn't regret anything, instead of she got someone better.

There he was.

Sitting and chatting with the Raijinshuu Tribe and their leader. There was something different with him today. He didn't use his daily attire, just putting on a plaint white shirt and a pair of pants. His spiky hair looked messy but still _cool._

It had been two months since the youngest Strauss realized that her world had turned to the one of Raijinshuu member. Never crossed in her mind that one day she would get over the dragon slayer and fell for the tallest Raijinshuu member.

Slow but sure, that guy showed her his attention, his _affection. _In the beginning, Bickslow was like his older brother-sister; overprotective like Elfman but somehow caring like Mirajane. Her safety was always in the first place for him. But then, that _brotherly _affection turned to something more… romantic. It wasn't like brother-sister when he unexpectedly stood in front of her doorway to pick her up then went to the guild together with her most favorite sandwich Magnolia ever made.

When darkness fell, he's the one who will walk her home when Elfman was in mission and Mirajane was still busy with the cleaning. When he went to a mission, she would always remind him not to do something stupid and was restless; praying that he would come back safely.

Every time she made a joke, he will laughed his ass off even she felt it was strange that he thought she was funny. He would argue her and told her that she was a hundred percent wrong about her thoughts about all love ever did; it did just break, burn, and end.

She chose not to fall for any boy after what had happened between her and the pink-haired dragon slayer. She chose to build a very thick wall to keep her heart untouched. She chose to keep her feeling inside. But then, that Human Possession mage, slow but sure, broke down that wall. She assumed that maybe Bickslow had already put his possession spell on her heart.

She giggled.

"What's so funny, baby?" a baritone voice successfully surprised her.

"Nothing. Are you ready?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

"Of course, sweetheart. C'mere," Bickslow pulled out his hand.

Lisanna couldn't help but smile. She could feel her cheek blushed badly. She took his hand and lingered their fingers to fit together. They walked out from the guild to their favorite hill in Magnolia, to spend the rest of the day together.

_"Mira-nee, he's right. I'm totally mistaken about the love ever did. It's not always that bad, right?"_

_"Of course, Lisanna. There's nothing more beautiful than a person whose heart has ben broken, but still believes in love. Something good happens?"_

_"Yeah. I think I watched it begin again."_

* * *

**A/N: Do I make something that annoys you so you seldom give the feedback? Well, it's inspired from Taylor Swift - Begin again. Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
